supernatural_beingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Witches
Witches and Warlocks are humans born with the natural ability to channel the energy of the earth and its natural forces, also referred to as magic. The act of performing magic is referred to as witchcraft. Origin Origin of Witches Witches and warlocks have existed since the dawn of humanity. They are humans born with the extraordinary ability to feel and channel the magical energy that surrounds them. In ancient times, these users of magic were seen as leaders and healers, sometimes even worshipped by cults as gods. However, as the ages past and humanity evolved, magic eventually became feared and those practicing it were persecuted. In modern times, magic has been almost forgotten by humanity viewed as fantasy by most. Heritage The ability to perform magic is hereditary, meaning that only those with the blood of witches and warlocks are able to practice it. Society Types of Magic Natural Magic Natural magic, also referred to as white magic, is a pure form of magic which draws from nature itself, as well as the inner strength of witches. Although powerful, this form of magic is limited by several rules, as this magic cannot go against the natural order of things. Dark Magic Dark magic, also referred to as black magic, is a form of magic that goes against the natural order. A prime of example of black magic is necromancy, the manipulation of the dead. Covens Witches and warlocks gather in covens for various reasons. Often it is to find companionship and understanding, and to be able to share their gift with others. Additionally, witches and warlocks can gather in covens to increase their strength, as witches are able to cast more powerful magic when channeling each other. Covens can be structured in several ways. Often it is a close circle of friends, though it can also be strictly to perform magic. Covens can also be considered family to a witch, especially if that witch is not understood or able to express herself elsewhere. Additionally, a family of witches related by blood can also operate as a coven. Physical Traits Aside from their ability to practice magic, witches and warlocks are ordinary humans. This makes them vulnerable to weaknesses possessed by all humans, such as diseases and bodily harm. Due to their ability to channel magic, witches and warlocks possess a particularly strong aura. Witches and warlocks may use magic to extend their lifespan, but are ultimately mortal and will succumb to aging and death. Through the use of magic, they are able to maintain a youthful appearance long past their prime. Powers and Abilities right|250px right|250px ;Magical Abilities :Magic: The ability to channel energy to perform feats of magic. :Spell Casting: The ability to cast magical spells and perform rituals. :Channeling: The ability to channel one's own energy and that of the world around to perform magic. :Elemental Control: The ability to control and manipulate the natural elements. :Telekinesis: The ability to move matter with the power of the mind. ;Physical Abilities :Longevity: The ability to extend one's lifespan to beyond human capability. Weaknesses ;Physical Weaknesses :Mortality: Aside from their ability to perform magic, witches and warlocks are regular humans, meaning they possess all weaknesses possessed by humans. :Exhaustion: Performing magic puts strain on witches and warlocks to the point where channeling too much magic can weaken or hurt them physically. ;Mental Weaknesses :Fear: In order to channel magic, witches and warlocks need to be in control of their emotions. When experiencing fear to a certain extend, Witches and Warlocks may become unable to perform magic, leaving them powerless. Notes *While most channelers of magic consider and refer to themselves and witches and warlocks, there are some who refer to themselves differently. Examples of this include wizards, sorcerers, mages and shamans. Category:Species